The New Student
by SmileyFace123
Summary: When a new student comes to hogwarts she leaves Harry curious, Ron smitten, Hermione jealous and everyone else questioning. But what happens when the students real purpose is revealed?


Authors note: Hello everyone! this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I love the books and movies but I dont take the time to look up evey single detail so forgive me please? lol. Well anyway. Enjoy and review please!! Sarah  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charecters, places, anything from J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot!   
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express and hurried in.  
  
"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Ron.  
  
"I dont know, I heard something about a new 6th year, but that is it." Ron replied looking to Harry.  
  
"I heard that as well. They say that she is very advanced or something." Harry added.  
  
"There is no such thing as a 6th year student being advanced. Why its prepostrous." she said unbelieving that anyone could be smarter than she.  
  
"We will find out soon." Ron replied as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
It had been a difficult summer for Ron and Harry. After the Order of the Pheonix and the recent encounter with Voldermort, Dumbledore suggested that Harry stay with the Weasleys. Of course he had to inform the Durselys of the situation, but it seemed as if they didnt care much about Harry leaving.  
  
So he did. Ron and Harry eavesdropped on every meeting between Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley and then wrote Hermione with the news. It was never good. No on knew where Dumbledore was, and attacks from the Death Eaters were growing. There were even some muggle deaths.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept the talk on upcoming school events and tried to steer clear of the summer and past years events.   
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, they made their way into the main hall. They took their seats tiwht the Gryffindors and waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his welcome speech. They didnt have to wait long.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts!" he shouted silencing everyone. "This year we are in for many changes. So lets begin with the sorting." he said and nodded to the entrance doo where Professor McGonagle stood with the firt years.   
  
THe small children hurried behind the professor up to the front of the room where the new sorting hat sat on a stool. Harry looked down at them and saw Professor Snape whisper something in Professsor Dumbledore's ear. Professor Dumbledore looked up and past the children. Harry turned and saw a figure in all black standing there.  
  
"Ron, Hermione look." he said nudging Ron and nodding toward the back of the room.   
  
They looked back and saw the figure. "What or who is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dont know." Harry replied and looked back up at Dumbledore who was now gone.  
  
"Where did Dumbledore go?" he asked.  
  
Hermiones head snapped back. "Something is weird around here." she said and tunred her attention back to the sorting.  
  
During the meal Harry saw Dumbledore return to his place at the head table and begin speaking to professor McGonagle.  
  
She smiled at something he said and he smiled back. She looked like she was surprised.  
  
When the meal was finished everyone was dismissed and Ron, Hermione and Harry lagged behind. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Wealey, might I have a word?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking over to them.  
  
The three of the them turned and looked up at Dubledore expectantly.  
  
"I would like you three to meet someone, someone very important to me." he said. He turned and headed out of the main hall and toward his office.   
  
They reached it and he called out the password. When the door opened and they went in, Harry saw the black figure sitting in a chair. Professor McGonagle was speaking to it.  
  
"Emma, I have some people I want you to meet." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
The figure stood and turned around, tow gloved hands pulled back the hood and long blonde hair fell out.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, this is my grandaughter, Emma Chambers."  
  
Harry stared at the beautiful lady in front of him. "It is nice to meet you." she smiled.  
  
She had bright blue eyes and a big smile with straight perly white teeth.   
  
"Its nive you meet you, Im Harry." he siad and extended his hand.  
  
See shook it and the touch sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"This is Ron, and Hermione," he added motioning to each of them.   
  
Ron looked like he was smitten and Hermione looked at her as if she were a threat. "So you are the new 6th year everyone was talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Emma nodded. "Im afraid so."   
  
"Emma will be joing the Gryffindoor house, and I would appreciate it very much if you all would show here the ropes." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
They nodded. "Great. Well Im sure you all are exhausted from the trip so Emma, I will see you later, and good night you all." Proefessor Dumbledore said.  
  
Ron and Hermione went on ahead and Harry waited for Emma. She closed the door behind her and looked up to see him standing there. "You watied?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I didnt know if you knew your way to the Gryffindor dorms." he replied and they began walking.  
  
"No actually, Im afreiad that it has been a good while since I have been here." she said.  
  
"I didnt know that Professor Dumbledore had a grandaughter." he added and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, but we never talk about my parents much, you see, Lord Voldermort killed them." she said quietly.  
  
"Mine too." Harry replied. 


End file.
